Jet-Black Hero Tsukuyomi comes to Remnant
by Kame720
Summary: After a Villain attack Fumikage Tokoyami finds himself stuck in another world. Will he be able to return home or will he be stuck in this strange new world that oddly shares qualities with his own. Also, will he be the only Hero who ends up in Remnant?
1. Chapter 1

Tokoyami awoke with a start. The first thing he noticed upon waking up, is that he was lying on the ground in a forest. He slowly stood up and as he did, so he noticed he was wearing his Hero costume. Once he was fully off the ground and standing, he took in his surroundings. All that he could see was tall trees with green leaves all around him. It seemed he had woken up in the middle of a forest, but he was having trouble recalling exactly how he got here. After a moment of thinking he recalled that he was in a fight against a villain with a couple of his classmates. Though he failed to recall who he was with, but he remembered the villain used his quirk on him. Then he was here in the middle of a forest perhaps it was a teleportation quirk. Tokoyami could only theorize exactly how he got here it didn't help him to keep standing there. "Dark Shadow would you happen to know where we are" He asked his quirk. Dark Shadow appeared from him. "_**A forest but I don't recognize it, it's not the forest from the training camp**_" Dark Shadow said after looking around then retreated into him.

Tokoyami sighed neither him nor Dark Shadow knew where they were at. He checked his pants pockets and found he still had his phone and wallet. Though his phone didn't seem to have signal so that didn't help him much. He checked to make sure his wallet still had everything in it. It did, had his ID and school ID, Provisional Hero License, and 5,000 yen. Nothing that really helped him out while in the middle of a forest though. He checked his phone again hoping that it could get signal, but it didn't. So, he decided to try his best and find his way out of the forest. Tokoyami started to walk going in a straight direction hopefully he would hit civilization.

As he was making his way through the forest, he couldn't help but get the feeling as if something was following him. He continued to walk until he came to a clearing. Stopping for moment to look around and listen to see if he could figure out if he was being followed. After a second of waiting he heard growling coming from behind him. He turned around quickly to spot several pairs glowing red eyes. He took a few steps back and waited. After a few moments three wolf like creatures that had fur as black as night, bone white plates on several points of their body. With a almost mask like bone plate over their faces with glowing red eyes.

It seemed that the beasts slowly approaching him wanted to eat him. From what he could gather by looking at them. He'd never seen creatures like this ever before. Tokoyami was about to call Dark Shadow out when a red blur shot in front of him. A black-haired girl wearing black shirt and skirt with a red cape had appeared in front of him, leaving a trail of roses in the direction she had come from. The prominent thing Tokoyami could see was the giant metal scythe that the girl was holding. He then watched her use said scythe on the three creatures that was threatening him just a moment ago. She dispatched the creatures with ease using the scythe to cut through them. Which after being killed started to dissolve into nothingness. Tokoyami just stood there wide eyed for a moment trying to process what just happened. The girl that had just saved him then folded up and then put in on belt on her rear. She then looked over at him then asked "You alright there? The grim didn't manage to attack you right?" Grim? Was that what those things were. From what he could guess that probably what she was referring too. Though before he could respond he heard someone else say something. 'Yo sis, did you find that person that Ozpin called us out here to find." The girl responded to the voice "Yah I found them; they were about to get attack by some beowolfs so I dealt with them."

Tokoyami turned around to see who this girl was talking to and saw a tall blonde with curly hair wearing a tan jacket that stopped around her midriff and had mini shorts, belt, brown knee high and yellow bracelets around her wrists walk to the clearing both he and black hair girl was in. "Ozpin wasn't lying when he told us that the person, we were looking for had bird's head." The blonde girl said as she looked over him. He turned back to the girl who saved him. "To answer your questions, I am indeed alright and the grim didn't manage to attack me." He finally decided to answer the girl's questions. "Though might I ask, where are we?" He asked wanting to know exactly where he was. From what he could tell is that the black-haired girl seemed about his age and had a speed quirk. And her apparent sister seemed a bit older. Maybe they are Hero's in training like he is. Could he have ended up near another Hero school? But that didn't explain the creatures he now knew to be grim specifically beowolfs.

"Oh! We are in the Emerald Forest right next to Beacon Academy and I am Ruby Rose! What's your name? And the Blonde behind you is my sister Yang." The girl he now knew as Ruby said with a bit of enthusiasm. "I am Fumikage Tokoyami though you can call me Tokoyami, I have never heard of Beacon Academy are you students there?" Tokoyami asked. "Yep! That we are. We are huntress in training. Also, Yang did you leave behind Blake and Wiess?" Ruby asked her sister. "The only one who left us behind is you dolt! You were the one who rushed ahead." A new voice said. Tokoyami turned to see a girl white hair pulled into a off center ponytail, dressed in a white thigh length dress and had silver rapier strapped to her left side, who entered the clearing and started to stare at him. "Well you found the person Ozpin told us to find." The girl said looking him over. "When Ozpin said that the person, we were looking for had a bird's head. I was assuming it was like mask or something. Never have I seen a Faunus quite like this person." "Wiess I only rushed ahead because I saw that he was about to be attacked by grim and his name is Fumikage Tokoyami. Though he likes to go by his last name it seems." Ruby said to the white-haired girl named Wiess.

Tokoyami was quite confused now. He was right though it seemed he was right that he was near a school and these girls were students there. The terms they were using did confuse him. Ruby had referred to herself as a huntress in training. Which he wasn't sure if that meant she was a Hero in training like him or if it was something entirely different. Wiess had called him a Faunus because of his avian head. What even was a Faunus? He also had never heard of Beacon Academy before. So, he had no idea where that was in the world. He was so lost in thought he barely registered a fourth girl entering the clearing. She had a black hair with a black bow on to of her head and she was wearing black vest and white sleeveless shirt with white shorts and black stockings with black boots. She also had what looked to be sword sheathed on her back. He also picked up that her name was Blake. He then felt a tap on his shoulder. "Yo, Raven head what are you doing out here and what's with the black cloak, you trying to win a most edgy looking contest." Yang said to Tokoyami as he turned around to face her. "Yang that was rude! He has name he told us it." Ruby yelled at her sister. "Sorry, but he was spacing out I wanted his attention." Yang replied as she looked at him. "I am still not exactly sure where is, but I woke up here. Still not sure how got here and um for the cloak it helps me fight if I need to." Tokoyami replied. He wasn't sure if it would be the right move to tell these girls about him being a Hero in training, he wanted to determine more about them first.

"You woke up in this forest and don't know how you got here? What the were doing beforehand? Wiess asked still starring at him. "I can only recall that I was in a fight, but I don't really remember any details. I do know that I wasn't anywhere near a forest though. So, ending up here is big mystery" Tokoyami said. He wasn't going to tell them that he was fighting a villain he would just fake memory loss for now. "Well that sucks but at least we found you. Ozpin our Headmaster wants to talk to you" Yang said. "Ok so you know a way out of this forest?" He responded. "Yep we do! We know this forest like the back of out hand. That and we got a ride to take ups back once we get to a larger clearing." Ruby said as she made to take the lead. He would follow her, and her teammates followed as well. "So, this Beacon Academy. What are you being taught there? He asked probing for more information. "We are training to Huntresses to fight grim and save people! They also sometimes deal with criminals that the police can't handle." Ruby exclaimed as she continued to lead them. From what Ruby just said. Is that Huntresses and he presumed Huntsmen for males were akin to Pro Heroes, but Ruby said they mainly fight the Grim. He had never seen anything like those before nor had he ever heard of place needing to train Heroes specially to fight them. Maybe he was in a different country. America maybe? These girls were speaking English. Granted he was fluent in both Japanese and English. It was a requirement for all Heroes need to know English since it's the second most spoken language in the world. Though he doubted this place was the America. As far as he knew the term Huntsmen and Huntresses wasn't a thing in place of Heroes. "So, you guys are basically being trained to be Heroes?" He asked. "You could say something along that lines. I know most Hunters are viewed as heroes. They do a lot of good and save lives." Yang responded.

"We are here! And look Ozpin sent the Bullhead here" Ruby said gesturing to a large vehicle. Tokoyami though it looked like a military grade VTOL. He had only read about things like it but typically they had helicopter like blades to lift them off the ground. This Vehicle just looked to have engines no blades. Tokoyami watched Ruby and the other girls climb into vehicle. He followed suite though he had a lot of questions but kept quiet. He thought it would be best to follow the girls and have them bring him to were ever they were taking him. He did notice that the girl he knew as Blake kept starring at him and Wiess kept glancing at him. Well he will have his answers soon enough hopefully.

*****Welcome all to my first real fanfiction. I got an idea in my head and I want to see it realized. I also want to improve my writing skills. So, I have decided to start this fanfiction involving my fave character from My Hero Acidemia and crossed him into a show I quite like. I plan on keeping this going for awhile as it something to do in my free time. I hope to grow and become a better writer from this. Tell me what you think of and if you know ways for me to improve please share them. I have been an avid reader of fanfictions for a while. Though I know my writing skills need quite bit on improvement. Well That's all for now. **


	2. Chapter 2

The ride in the Bullhead wasn't long at all. It only took them five minutes to get to Beacon. Tokoyami had decided to stay quiet. It seemed that the four girls had found him were friends to a degree and he assumed they were a team of sorts. At least that's what he guessed judging from them all being there to get him. He was curious how the Headmaster of this school knew he was out in that forest. Maybe he had hidden cameras in the forest. It was a forest right next to the school after all. UA had cameras in it's training areas one which was forest, so it wasn't impossible. He was quite impressed at the scale of the school it was massive. It was massive and it had a huge tower at the center of it. He also noticed that the school wasn't just one building it was comprised of multiple different one. It wasn't unlike UA with its multiple buildings and large training areas. It fit into the idea of this place being a Hero School. Not to mention that he noticed that what looked like the main campus was raised up to overlook a nearby city and a forest. He assumed it was the same one he woke up in and was most likely a training area. Though he didn't recognize the city at all. His idea of him being in another country may be on point. He knew a lot of cities in Japan but only knew few of the big cities in other counties. The counties he theorized he could be in. Were Canada, United States, and the United Kingdom those were the biggest English-speaking counties he knew of.

Ruby and her teammates lead Tokoyami to the base of the Tower he had spotted earlier. They entered and took an elevator up to what he presumed the headmaster's office. They entered the office and standing in front of a window, was a sliver haired man donning a black suit with a green scarf around his neck. The man turned around to reveal he was holding a coffee mug. "Ah Team Rwby I see you have brought the person I sent you to find. Glad you were able to so in such a timely manner. Though if you could step outside of my office for a moment. I would like to talk to our guest in private for moment." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug. Team Rwby as Tokoyami now knew nodded their heads and promptly left the room. Tokoyami on the other hand was quite confused. Why did Ozpin the Headmaster want to talk to him alone? As far as he knew he was just some teenager that got lost in the forest. "Nice to meet you young man, I am Ozpin headmaster of Beacon." Ozpin said as he looked Tokoyami over. "I am Fumikage Tokoyami I go by my last name though." Tokoyami introduced himself. "Nice to meet you Mr. Tokoyami. Now you're probably wondering why I would want to talk to someone who was just seemingly lost in the forest near my school?" Tokoyami just nodded in response. "Well, early this morning I get an alarm of something happening in the forest. Only a half an hour later did my cameras picked up you moving through the forest. At first, I just assumed you were just a lost teenager. Though your outfit did raise some questions. What really caught my attention was the creature that came from you or is just hiding under that cloak of yours."

Tokoyami could understand the concern of Dark Shadow but he knew that most of the world knew of his quirk. He did win third place in the sports festival and he knew that the UA sports festival was the most watched thing in the world. Though he wasn't sure what sure how he got here so that alarm that Ozpin spoke of must have been serious if it garnered the attention of the Headmaster. Tokoyami just realized that Ozpin had seen him use his quirk. It's was illegal to use your quirk in out in the open granted he was in forest but still rules needed to be followed. "Oh, you saw me use my quirk Dark Shadow. I know it's a general rule to not use quirks out in the open, but I was lost" Ozpin just started at him for moment. "What is a quirk and how does it relate to that creature?" Ozpin asked. Tokoyami was taken aback how did the Headmaster of what he assumed was a Hero school not know what a quirk was? "Um sir are you messing with me?" he asked quite confused hoping this was some sort of joke. "No Mr. Tokoyami I am not what is quirk and how does it relate to that creature." Tokoyami could only stare in disbelief for a moment. He was serious. "Quirks are superhuman abilities that about eighty percent of the population has. Mine just happens to be shadow demon that lives inside me. Surely you being the Headmaster of Hero school you must know of quirks? Ruby has speed quirk from what I can tell." Ozpin look Tokoyami over again taking in what the young man just told him. "Where are you from?" Ozpin asked after a moment. "I am from Musutafu, Japan. It's not far from Tokyo the capital of Japan." Tokoyami replied a bit puzzled why he suddenly asked. "What Kingdom is Japan in? Vale, Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo?" Ozpin asked. Tokoyami had no idea what this Headmaster was talking about. There were no more Kingdoms anymore. Only place that had Kingdom in it was the United Kingdom. He had never in his life heard of any of these places Ozpin just said. "I am sorry sir, but Japan isn't in a Kingdom its own county on the continent of Asia. I have never heard of any of those places in my life. Nor have there been any Kingdoms for ages." Ozpin took another sip from his mug. "Do you know what the creatures of Grim are? What a Semblance is, or Aura is and what name of our planet is called?" What was it with theses weird questions though from what Tokoyami was gathering is that they were talking about to entirely different planets? If so, how was it possible for him to end up here. Maybe the Villain he was fighting had quirk that could send people to different worlds but that would be insane if someone did. "Honestly I have no idea what those creatures are really except for the brief encounter I had with them earlier. I have no idea what semblance or aura is, and the planet is called earth." Tokoyami really wanted to be wrong about his theory of being on different planet than his own but the questions and how unfamiliar things were. He couldn't help but fear that his theory is correct.

Ozpin walked over to his desk and holographic image of what looked to be a world map. Though it looked nothing like earth at all the continents were all wrong. There were four different logos on at different parts of the map. "This is a world map of Remnant the world we reside in and as for the four symbols each represents a different Kingdom. We are in Vale the green symbol with axes. From our little conversation. I have concluded that you are not native to Remnant." Ozpin stated. Tokoyami couldn't believe this was happening. He woke in a completely different world with no one. He was alone and stranded on another planet. This was something he would read in a book not something that could actually happen but here he was. He could assume Ozpin was lying to him, but he knew that he wasn't. The proof was right there in front of him not to mention everything else he had seen up to this point. "As much as I want to deny the fact that I am in another world. I cannot the proof is before me. So, what is going to happen to me now? I am stranded in another world with no one. I am fairly certain you use a different currency. I have no citizenship or anything to my name in this world." He was starting to freak out a bit. His life going pretty great till this point. Sure, the Villain attacks put a damper on things, but he survived, and his friends did too. He even got his provisional Hero license; second semester had started he was kicking his training up a gear so he could become the best Pro Hero. Then he and his friends went out to celebrate on a weekend but that was their mistake. He still couldn't remember much what happened still. All he knew is that a villain had attacked next thing he knew it he woke up in this place.

Tokoyami took a second to breath he knew he couldn't let his emotions to flare up too much especially his negative ones or else Dark Shadow could cause trouble. So, he stuck but if got sent here then there might be a way back. Also, his friends and the teachers at UA could be trying to figure out what happened to him and try to find him. He needed to remain positive and have hope. Perhaps Ozpin had something in mind for him. "Well depends on what you tell me I may be to help. I need to know what you were doing before you ended up here and a bit more about your world. You state earlier that you thought I was the Headmaster of Hero school what is that. Is it similar to how Huntsmen and Huntresses are trained in school to fight the creatures of grim and help out in crisis situations?" Ozpin asked quite curious to hear what he had to say. "Well I am a Hero in training. I plan on becoming a Pro Hero. Which is someone who usually has strong quirk to help stop anyone using their quirks illegally. Those people are usually referred to as a Villains. Heroes also help in crisis situations using their quirks to save lives of civilians. I just passed my provisional licensing exam to get it provisional license so I may act as Hero in a crisis." He pulled out his license to show proof. "Also, as I stated earlier about eighty percent of the population has quirks and quirks can be about anything. Like fire breathing, controlling wind, having a Shadow creature in you, having the abilities of from and resembling one or being able shoot out Ice and Fire from yourself. There are many laws in place to restrict them to ensure they don't get abused. Also, Heroes must go through years of school to become one. I just started the second semester of my first year." Tokoyami laid his metaphorical cards before Ozpin hoping that he could help him. If there was a chance at help, he was going to take it.

Ozpin looked over Tokoyami's provisional Hero License. It was in language he didn't recognize it and he has seen quite a lot of different languages. It only added proof that this teenager before him came from another world. Though he did speak the same language there must be a language in his world that is the same as the one they were speaking now. From what he gathered he without a doubt knew that Fumikage Tokoyami was not from Remnant. Though the two worlds did share their similarities. Both had people who utilities special abilities to safeguard the weak and fight off evil. Huntsmen and Huntresses were often viewed as Heroes. Though, Aura didn't exist, and semblances didn't either in Tokoyami's world. Though from the sounds of it Quirks could be viewed akin semblances but from what he saw of that Shadow creature that lived inside Tokoyami and what he described. Proved just how different Quirks are likely to be. Semblance and Aura were extensions of one's souls while Quirks seemed to be more physical. He did note that Tokoyami had said he was a Hero in training so he could be a Hero and save people. Just like his own students were training to become Huntsmen and Huntresses to defend people from the Grim. Ozpin had just the idea in mind. He knew Glynda would most likely disapprove of his choice, but he had the ability to help this teenager. He knew that Tokoyami wasn't lying either even though the boy had a bird's head for his own. Ozpin could still read his face quite well and he knew that he wasn't lying. Also, the change in his expression once he realized he was stuck in another world helped Ozpin be sure that it was true. Ozpin took another sip of his drink; this wasn't something he was ever expecting to deal with but then again, he should be used to crazy stuff like this by now. He had decided to that he was going to take in young Fumikage Tokoyami as his student so he could ensure his safety and that he didn't fall into Salem's hands. Ozpin would also search for away to return him to his own world and keep eye out for anymore strange signatures that his alarm picked up.

"Mr. Tokoyami, I have a proposition for you. I can make you a student of my school and even register you a citizen of Vale. In doing you will not have to worry about housing or food. This a boarding school so that would be taken care of. I am also willing to give some lien our currency to purchase some more casual clothes. Only thing I want in return is for you be an excellent student and tell me more about your world. Also, I want to test if you are capable of having an Aura and to see if you might develop a Semblance that isn't your quirk." Ozpin said before he goes to take sip of his hot coco, he was drinking only to notice that he was out. Guess he drunk it faster than expected. Tokoyami was flabbergasted. Was this Headmaster serious? He was just going to give him all that assistance just for some information and few tests. There was no way it could be true. "Why offer me such a proposition what's the catch and why to a total stranger?" Ozpin just gave him a small smile. "I am Huntsman I help those indeed and as a Headmaster I am in charge of guiding the young to become great Huntsmen and Huntresses. You might be stuck here for a long time perhaps forever though I am sure we can find a way to get you back. I am giving you this offer to set you in the case you are stuck or here for a long time. Also, I will help you try to find a way back" Ozpin explained hoping that would be enough to convince Tokoyami to accept. Ozpin didn't want an unknown variable like him to fall into the hands of Salem. If he stayed at Beacon, he could figure out how strong and his quirk is. Which could prove to be a great boon against Salem. Also, he didn't want to know what Salem would do if she found out other worlds existed and if she managed to gain access to them.

Tokoyami after thinking things over granted it wasn't much a choice, but he decided he would take Ozpin's offer. Ozpin told him that he would help to find a way for him to return home and raised a good point he would be set up for future if it turned out he could not return home. Which was something was trying not to think about at the moment. "Ok I accept what happens now?" Ozpin smiled once more after hearing those words. "Well first I will have Team Rwby show you around. I will also inform them that you are new student, A transfer student here on recommendations. So, keep the fact you are from another world a secret. Granted your quirk is sure to raise some questions but we can pass that off as having an extremely rare semblance for the time being. After Team Rwby shows you around I will have your dorm and uniforms ready for you. Typically, students are in teams of 4. I will have you be alone but add you to a team when needed. In addition, for when you come receive your Uniforms, I will have my assistant attempt unlock your Aura if you have one. She will be the only other person aware of your situation. That is all for now you can exit my office and send Team Rwby in. I shall see you in a couple hour Mr. Tokoyami"

Tokoyami nodded and exited the office and told Team Rwby who were sitting in wait area just outside the office that Ozpin wished to talk to them. He took a seat did the only thing he could do wait. He hoped that his friends knew that he was missing and was searching for a way to find him.

***** Well that is wrap for Chapter 2. I know it's quite a dialog heavy chapter. The next chapter and following one will have more things going on. Next chapter I plan on showing what's going with Class 1-A and the teachers and such. To give a bit of light on what's going on there. Though I must ask you readers a question. Should I give Tokoyami an Aura that most likely result in him getting a Semblance or should he not. Both have it's pro and cons. I am having trouble deciding. Also depending on where I take this I may or may not toss more My Hero characters into Rwby. Though that is all for now. I plan on updating at least once a week though I do want to make my chapters a lot longer. I also can't believe this story has 6 favorites and 7 follows. **


	3. Chapter 3

Shota Aizawa and the other UA Staff were all gathered in the conference room. Aizawa had a frown upon his face. He was in quite a bad mood and he knew that none of the other Staff were in a particularly good mood either. He had failed to protect one of his students again. His students had wanted to go out for the weekend to celebrate getting their provisional hero licenses. He knew his students needed to fun times after all that had happened recently. So, he talked to Principal Nezu about an outing for Class 1-A. Nezu had agreed with him for the outing and authorized it if he went, and another Pro went with the Class. He had convinced Present Mic to join him. Aizawa was sure that him and Yamada could handle any villain that would dare make move at his class. Though he was sorely wrong about that.

The class had decided they wanted to go to the beach. Midoryia had told the class about good beach they could go to that he knew was quite good. So Aizawa and Yamada took the class out to the beach just for the day. It was quite a nice day sun was shining and temperature was perfect. He had the students bring wear their Hero costumes on the way just in case of something happened and with the exception of Todoroki and Bakugo. Afterall those two did not pass the licensing exam. Also, another reason why Aizawa had them in their Hero gear might as well get a patrol lesson in and get the public to get used to seeing them more. Though himself and Yamada were there to deal with any emergencies first and possible villain attacks. They never made it to the beach though. They had encountered a Villain calling himself Red. Red had shoulder length crimson hair and wore a matching crimson suit with matching gloves and boots. Red also donned a bone white mask that covered the upper part of his face. He had appeared on a roof top on building as they were heading to the beach. Red had said upon appearing in jovial tone "Ah just the Heroes I was looking for. I need to borrow one of you for test. I hope you don't mind." That had immediately set himself, Present Mic and the Class on high alert. Before anyone could react Red had tossed several what seemed to look like yellow crystals at them which exploded in lightning and gave them all an extremely awful shock except for Kaminari that subdued everyone around including Aizawa and Present Mic. Red had seemingly teleported down to the class while everyone was recovering kicked away Kaminari before he could react. Then opened what seemed to be a doorway leading to a green forest. Aizawa and everyone who was still conscious which were only a few could only watch helplessly as Red grabbed Tokoyami and tossed him through the doorway. Which promptly vanished and Red decided to give them some parting words. "I hope I didn't give you all to bad of a shock that any of you die. Then again dust crystals that size can be quite volatile when dropped like that. Don't worry about your Classmate he should be fine if he wakes up time. Also, won't be able to find him anywhere on Planet earth. He's now on a planet abandoned by the gods known as Remnant. Though I must be off people need me don't worry though I shall be back to take another." After Red said that he vanished though another doorway.

Here was Aizawa and the UA Staff in the Conference room only a few hours later. "I can't believe I lost another student under my care!" He said quite frustrated that he was completely helpless against a Villain. He was a Pro Hero dammit! Though he had tried to use his quirk on Red and it didn't stop Red from making those doorways. Which really confused him why didn't work. "I know how you feel Aizawa those "dust" crystals whatever you said Red had called them knocked me right out." Present Mic said in a depressed tone. "Someone is going tohave to have chat with young Kaminari. It was only due to his quirk that he wasn't incapacitated with the rest of the class. Who knows how he must be feeling knowing that he was the only one who could stop that Villain but was unable to stop him." All Might said with a grim look on his face. Who wished he was there but also knew that since he no longer had one for all he knew he wouldn't have been able to help. "This Villain Red is quite the concerning one. To not only show off quite a powerful quirk but also have a completely unknown substance capable of such devastation. Those "dust" crystals that Red used on class 1-A and you two" Nezu said gesturing to Aizawa and Present Mic "Seem to have been crystalized electricity which who knows how that was even made and the police could only gather dust remains of them. Also, Aizawa what you said that Red said before he disappeared also has me concerned. Stating that Fumikage Tokoyami in no longer on earth but another planet entirely. Part of me wants to say its complete nonsense but another part of me can't help believing that it's possibly true. It seems that beside searching all over for Red which we already are doing. We just have to wait for him to appear again and try to take another student." Nezu said looking quite grim.

Aizawa had hoped that after all the league of Villain attacks things would calm down for a while. It seemed like they were then this happened. They had already informed Fumikage Parents of what had happened, and they were not pleased as expected. The already fragile trust UA had was already crumbling. All they could do now was protect their students with all they have and more and hope they can find Tokoyami soon.

Tokoyami didn't have to wait terribly long for Ozpin to explain his "story" to Team Rwby. The four girls exited Ozpin's office. Yang was the first one to speak. "Hey there Mister Transfer Student why didn't you tell us? Why you have to come up with that fib about you waking up in the forest." Tokoyami was about to formulate a response when Wiess interjected. "Yang you heard what Ozpin said. He was using Tokoyami coming here as way to test us. To see if we could "search and rescue a lost person" in a timely manner. Glad to know he was impressed with us and Tokoyami your acting skills were superb you really had me convinced that you had just woken up in that forest lost and confused." Tokoyami was quite impressed with Ozpin's skill with words to convince Team Rwby that he was just there as a covenant test for them.

"Thank you. You did act quite swiftly." Tokoyami said continue with Ozpin's cover story. He also noticed that Blake was staring at him again. That reminded him he had forgotten to ask what a Faunus was. He was starting to wonder why Blake kept staring at him and hadn't said anything yet. "So! Shall we give you your tour of Beacon?" Ruby said with a bit of enthusiasm. "Yes, that would be nice." He responded.

The Tour of Beacon was really impressive to Tokoyami. The school was seemingly on par and in some cases bigger than UA in a lot of regards. Having a whole massive forest was quite impressive. It reminded him of Ground Gamma at UA. Though the Emerald Forest was full of the creature of grim. Which judging off the way the creatures were talked about and the fact Huntsmen main goal is to fight them. They were quite a big deal but also made for good training.

One of the spots the Tokoyami took great interest in was the Library which insanely massive. He liked books anyway, but he also used the little bit of time he was in there to take a quick look at things to get a better understanding of things. He had taken a moment to break away from his tour guides to find a book that described what a Faunus was. From what he had quickly skimmed from a book is basically that Faunus where like humans except they had a singular animal trait, and all had night vision. That did help explain the stares he was getting. His entire head was that of a bird's which was already an oddity in his own world. He was an entirely different oddity in this one. Technically speaking he was just an ordinary human, but his quirk caused his bird head mutation. From what he had quickly read was that Faunus typically had animal ears on their heads or tails. Nothing to level like he is. Though he hadn't spotted any Faunus in school so far though. It seemed in Beacon Faunus were quite the minority. "Ruby! I found him he's over by the Faunus History books" Yang shouted as she popped around the corner of a bookshelf. "So, Bird boy what are you checking out over here?" Yang asked curiously. "I was checking to see if there had be any other Faunus with abnormalities like myself recorded." He replied putting the book he had back on the shelf. "Yang! This is a library you can't just shout in here." Wiess scolded Yang in whisper as she, Ruby and Blake showed up. "Wiess this isn't the first time I have shouted in here and won't be the last." Yang stuck out her tongue at Wiess who turned around with an offended scoff. "Anyway, Tokoyami here was just checking to see if Beacon had any books that recorded any Faunus like him. Blake you are a book nerd and probably read half of these books in here anything recorded a Faunus as unique as Tokoyami here?" Blake shook her head. "No, I haven't read or even heard of Faunus as unique as yourself. Faunus have only even been recorded as having one animal trait. I know that most bird Faunus either just have beak or wings of sorts."

"You here that Tokoyami you are uber special not like you didn't know but if our local book nerd hasn't found anything like you. You truly are unique!" Yang said with a cheer. Who got shushed by Wiess.

The tour continued Tokoyami got to see the lecture Halls, The Dorms, and the Dinning Hall. Which scale really impressed him like most things did. The lecture Halls were apparently normal classrooms. Way bigger than 1-A that's for sure. The Dorm building was way bigger than the dorms that UA had just built but the Dorms at Beacon also housed four years of students compared to UA where each year had its own dorm. The Dinning Hall was also again much bigger that UA's lunchroom but that seemed to be the norm for Beacon. Though UA had more training areas than Beacon did it seemed. Beacon had the Emerald Forest and a Combat Arena of sparring. Though he realized if he didn't have an Aura questions would be raised about him. From what Ruby said is they used Aura Gauges to spar and once someone got nocked into the red the match was over. Yang seemed to want to have go around with him in the Arena. Luckily Wiess had stepped in stating she wait for Class Ozpin had requested him back once the tour was over.

It had taken a few hours to tour all of Beacon. It was nearing about lunch time by the Time they took him back to Ozpin's Office. They said they would stick around for him so he could have lunch with them. Tokoyami was surprised with how nice Team Rwby as whole was. Though the way each of them acted like one of his classmates. Which made him a bit depressed though he was certain none of them noticed. Having a bird's head did help him have a good poker face. Though he felt like Blake might have been able to read what he was feeling.

"Welcome back Mr. Tokoyami, This is my assistant Glynda Goodwitch she will be the one attempting to active your Aura if you possess one." Ozpin stated when Tokoyami entered Ozpin's Office. Tokoyami looked at Goodwitch. She looked like quite the strict person. He was just basing that off her outfit which was quite the business attire with the black high waisted pencil shirt and white shirt. The glasses and blond hair in a bun. "Nice to Mr. Tokoyami. Ozpin has informed me of your situation. Which he should have woken me up and consulted me first." Goodwitch said as she sent a glare at Ozpin. Who decided that his mug was quite an interesting thing to look at. "But he is the Headmaster so if he says somethings happening it's happening." Tokoyami just nodded in response not wanting to say anything. "As for unlocking you Aura if you have one it's quite simple. I can do it for you just stand still and relax." Goodwitch said as she approached Tokoyami. She then placed a hand on his chest and said "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee." Tokoyami noticed as she spoke those words. Goodwitch glowed a pale white as she spoke. She removed her hand from his chest. He noticed she looked a bit more tired that she just was. "Well it seems someone from another world can have Aura." Goodwitch said look at Tokoyami. Which he noticed that he had a faint purple glow surrounded him for just a moment before fading away.

"Now I am curious if you will develop a Semblance. I would assume so since he is capable of generating an Aura. Granted you won't know your Semblance till it activates and what causes it to active that in anyone's guess really." Ozpin stated as he took sip from his mug. "For now, though we are just going to stick with that creature that is your Quirk is your Semblance. I got a dorm room set up for you at took the liberty of putting some books about Remnant so you can get filled in on history and actually pass as someone who lives here." Ozpin said holding something out for Tokoyami to grab. He grabbed the thing Ozpin was holding and it was set of white grips with a yellow button. He pressed it and watch it turn into a phone. "This is a scroll it will allow you get access to your dorm and also act communication device." Tokoyami looked at it and familiarized himself with this scroll. It wasn't different than his own phone. Well it was quite different it a lot of ways, but it also shares quite a few similarities. "That is all I need from you for now Tokoyami. I believe that Team Rwby wishes to have lunch with you. I will message you on your school if I need to talk to you" Once Ozpin said that Tokoyami left the Office and headed towards the dinning hall with Team Rwby.

Ozpin watched Tokoyami leave his Office for the second time that day. He had a feeling that Glynda had more on her mind. That she wanted to say to him. Without taking a glance in Glynda's direction he asked "Yes Glynda? You have something on your mind?" Knowing full well Glynda most definitely had something on her mind to say to him. "As a matter of fact, I do. I actually have a few things to say. First off why did you accept a total stranger into our school? You know Salem's Pawns are everywhere and sooner or later they will infiltrate Beacon!" Glynda started to rant. "Second off wake me up when alarms go off, I am assistant for reason to make sure you don't make rash decisions and so you always have second more rational opinion on things!" Ozpin just stood there waiting for Glynda to finish her rant. "Third why did you send a first-year team about to start their second semester to go investigate an anomaly! Ozpin looked at Glynda who stared at him expecting some damn good answers. "You raise some valid points hopefully theses answers will satisfy you. First off, I have determined Fumikage Tokoyami is not from this world. As I told you earlier but here let me show you my proof. "Ozpin then pulled up a two of images. The first being an Image of Tokoyami talking to a bird like shadow creature coming from himself. "See that creature is his quirk that he calls Dark Shadow. I know you know that there has never been a Semblance like that ever. I can tell you that there never has, and I have been around quite a long time as you know. This second image I managed I first met Tokoyami, but this is what set off the alarm this morning. It was image of doorway that looked into an unrecognizable city on one side laid Tokoyami unconscious in the Emerald forest. On the side that was in the city there was man wearing crimson suit donning a Grim mask. Also, there seemed to be several people in front of the man in the crimson suit. Ozpin didn't recognize any of them, but he was sure Tokoyami did. Though the man in the Red suit he knew he worked with the White Fang he had seen him before though from what Ozpin has gather, he did not work for Salem. Though Ozpin didn't have the faintest idea how he made those doorways that was still a mystery to him. Also, those doorways messed with Camera feeds a lot. It took him a great deal of messing around with the Cameras to get this still.

"You see Glynda proof that Tokoyami came from another world. As you know we have had tabs on that man in the Red suit for a while now but know almost nothing about him besides that he works with the White Fang. We now know that he can open doorways into another world somehow. I am not going to rule out magic as possibility, but I highly doubt it. It was magic an entirely different alarm would have gone off this morning." Glynda glared at Ozpin for second. "Ok you have me convinced that that boy isn't a spy. Though you better send Qrow out to hunt down that man in red if you want to have any hope of sending Tokoyami back home." Ozpin smiled at Glynda "That was the first thing I did once I got that image though Qrow really has a full plate now and as for your other two points. You stay up to late and I felt like you needed your sleep the second semester is about to start, and I felt like Team Rwby could handle that mission and I wasn't wrong." Glynda starred at Ozpin for a solid ten seconds. "It shouldn't matter if I am staying up to late still wake me up from now on though I do appreciate your concern for my sleep, and I am just going to say you favor Team Rwby to much but you know that. Let me message me on my scroll if you need me, I need to finish up writing some lesion plans also you don't need to ask yes I will take notes on that Dark Shadow thing." Glynda said as she walked out of the Office.

Ozpin went and looked out the window of his Office while taking another sip from his mug. He now had another piece on the board that Salem knew nothing about. Though it did concern him that there was a wild card in play. He just hoped he could snatch the wild card up before Salem noticed it.

Tokoyami and Team Rwby had made it to the dining room. Lunch was in full swing the room was packed full of people. He did manage to spot few other Faunus the most stand out person had bunny ears. Team Rwby got themselves some food. He got himself a simple sandwich and two apples. He couldn't resist the apples they were his favorite. He sat with Team Rwby at a table. Ruby explained that they normally eat with another team called Team JNPR, but she said they were probably out in Vale as it was the last day to do so before the second semester started. So, he would get to meet them tomorrow. "So Tokoyami you wanna spar later today?" Tokoyami thought about it would be good way practice using Aura. Though he would need to read up about Aura though, so he knew how to actually use it. "Sure, though I need to visit my dorm first and ensure everything is in order there." He said so he would have reason to go to his dorm and read up really quick. "That's fine with me as long as you don't chicken out on me." Yang said with a grin. It didn't take him long to finish his lunch and he left for his dorm saying he would meet team Rwby at the combat arena. Luckily, he had a pretty good grasp of the layout of beacon that and the scroll Ozpin gave him had a map of beacon. It took him no time at all to find his dorm room. It was quite large with single bed in it. In the corner there was a desk that had several books on it. He also noticed another door to his left. He went and opened it to reveal a bathroom. Tokoyami closed it and went over to the desk. The books were of various subjects. Aura, History of Remnant, History of Faunus, and book all about the Creatures of Grim. He also took note that there were a few empty books which he assumed were for him to take notes in. He grabbed the book about Aura and took a few minutes to skim though it. From what he gathered Aura was used a shield that would protect the user from harm. It could also be used to heal wounds, used in offensive moves and also heighten senses. Tokoyami was amazed that something so useful existed granted he also read that if all of someone's Aura was depleted it could result in them becoming incapacitated. So, he would have to concentrated maintain an Aura barrier until it became second nature to him. The book said that it was possible.

Tokoyami took a few more minutes to skim through his books a bit. "You have been quiet during this entire ordeal Dark Shadow I am sure you have something to say." _**"I have just been taking in this information just the same as you. It's given me and I am sure you a lot to think about. Though we sure got lucky with Ozpin letting us stay here." **_Tokoyami was relieved to hear Dark Shadow speaking to him. He had been worried with his Quirk's silence the he had vanished. It sounded absurd to think of, but he was stuck in a totally new world, so anything was possible. _**"Don't worry Tokoyami I am not going anywhere. We are stuck in this mess together like always." **_The perks of having a sentient Quirk he was never alone and had typically a second opinion on things. "Well Dark Shadow we are about to fight, and I shall be using this Aura thing for the first time. Let's hope you don't freak those girls to bad." Tokoyami said as he put down, he was looking at. Dark Shadow popped out from underneath his cloak to give he a thumbs up then went back inside him. He knew that there were no cases of Semblance ever being sentient being like Dark Shadow. Though he read that one family the Schnee Family had Semblance that could summon things that they could control. He also looked up the Schnee Family a bit on his scroll. They were quite famous for the Dust the harvested. He then left his room to head for the combat arena.

"Ah, there you are I was starting to think you got cold feet and bailed on the fight." Yang said a she saw Tokoyami enter the Combat Arena. "I said I would spar with you. So here I am" Tokoyami said as he looked at Yang. He then looked up in the seats above the Arena and saw the Ruby, Wiess and Blake sitting there. "This is quite the impressive place to spar though." Tokoyami said taking note of how large the Arena seemed to be. "It's the best place to spar it got a place to display our Aura's. Also, our combat classes are held here." Yang said getting into a fighting stance it seemed that she brawler from the way she held herself. Tokoyami also noticed that Yang's bracelets had turned into full gauntlets on her arms. Transforming Weapons just like that Scythe Ruby had but he had no idea what sort of weapon Yang used. Guess that was a good reason Aura existed so they can still fight using weapons it seemed. He focused on concentrating so that he is Aura could take any blows Yang was going to deliver. Tokoyami really hoped Aura worked they way it was described. It also didn't help that Tokoyami knew nothing about Yang's fighting style. "Well Bird boy I am ready when you are." Tokoyami nodded. He looked up at where the Aura were displayed. Both him and Yang were completely full the bar reminded him a health bar in a video game. Tokoyami knew he had the element of surprise he knew Yang didn't know how he fought either nor did she know about his Quirk. He assumed that she was close range fighter just judging from her gauntlets though he was sure they did something else than just act as gauntlets. 'Dark Shadow for now I am going to keep my distance from her. Once she gets close, I want you to attack. Then we shall go from there once we determine more of her fighting style.' _**'You got it; I am ready.'**_ "Ok, let's do this." Tokoyami said to Yang.

***** Well that is a wrap for now. I hope I am doing decent so far. I also introduced the one responsible for Tokoyami ending up on Remnant. I will be sure to reveal more about him later. I will also be introing Team JNPR next chapter too. I also have decided on the average size I want to gun for my chapters to be. From this point they will be about 5k though if I get on roll with writing they may go bigger. As you read, I gave Tokoyami an Aura I haven't decided on what his Semblance will be just yet. Though Shadowlord posed an interesting idea that I didn't think of. If it's possible for Dark Shadow to have an Aura. That may be something I look at doing but I am not really sure at the moment so we shall see. Also thank you all for leaving Reviews, favoriting, and following. Really makes me excited to write knowing people like what I am writing. I plan on keeping this story going on for quite a while. It gives me something to do while I watch Cameras at work. You guys might have already picked up on this, but the story takes place and the end of Season 3 of My Hero Acidemia and the start of Season 2 of RWBY. Sadly, I haven't read the Manga of My Hero just yet it's on my to do list. I can say for certain another Student or even a Pro Hero will end up in Remnant before the story gets to the end of Season 2 of Rwby. Though a Villain may or may not also show up. All depend on what I want to do with Red. Well That's it for now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter keep any eye out for the next one**


End file.
